Ridiculous
by dorkish
Summary: Series of one-shot fluffy/flirty conversations. Exploring some Gaang and New Team Avatar theories. Korroh, therefore AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; A series of one-shot fluffy/flirty/whatever conversations. The idea about boomerang symbol I overlooked on Tumblr. All the theories, however, are mine. **

**Please, enjoy!  
**

* * *

- Techically, you should thank me, not the statue.

- Huh?

- I'm Aang's reincarnation after all.

- Well, you wasn't actually there when the plane crashed into your.. I mean, Aang's.. I mean, statue's face.

- But you said "thanks for looking out for me, Aang", not "thank you, Aang's statue".

- I was grateful.

- For what? You've been hanging on an **equalist** flag at the moment!

- It felt right to thank Aang. Not that I'm justifying my actions, though. Don't you think this conversation is ridiculous?

- Nope.

- More questions to follow?

- Sure. How do you like my dress?

- W-what?

- That's a simple question, general. How do you like it?

- It's.. Fine.

- Fine?

- Yes. I'd rather we return to the previous topic.

- Really?

- Yes. So, statues..

- Alright. I wonder, why councilman Sokka didn't get any.

- Do you have a theory about that?

- I do. Either he was so shy.. No, don't laugh!. Or he preferred his boomerang to be remembered. I've seen a couple of symbols every now and then. In the Hall, for example. Or.. Wait, isn't the Yue Bay named after his girlfriend?

- It is.

- So, the boomerang and the girlfriend's name. Pretty much an exchange for the statue.

- Actually, no.

- What?

- As uncle Sokka once said…

- Why do I always forget your grandfather was in the Avatar Team! Please, go on with the uncle Sokka. Although it's odd. 'Uncle' Sokka?

- He did mind to be called otherwise. So, as he said, 'watertribe's cool enough without any stupid block of metal'.

- I bet auntie Toph wasn't pleased to hear this. She was the one who made those statues, as I've heard.

- 'Auntie' Toph? Agni forbid.

- I thought..

- Noo. Well, yes, but she would kick the soul out of me if I ever called her that.

- Interesting. And Katara hadn't gotten a statue too, so I guess that's it. That's the reason.

- Still, I like your theories.

- All of them?

- Not.. all of them, just the ones about the statue.

- The non-existing statue? You were right, we are having a ridiculous conversation.

- ?..

- So ridiculous, I feel the only way to escape the ridiculousness of it is to stop talking.

- You are the one who's talking.

- General..

- Korra.

- You don't want me to go Avatar State on you, do you?

- Absolutely not.

- Then just invite me to dance already. And stop smiling like this.

- Yes, Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the second conversation. This one is a bit longer and I began to change the rating a bit. Plus there's a new theory, this time about the New Avatar Team member.  
**

**I'd love to know what you think, all those peeps who followed the story. Pretty please? (:**

* * *

**Conversation 2. Embarassing one.**

- Greetings from the United Forces!

- Bolin?

- Get it, huh? United forces? Booolin? Gosh, Korra, how many hints do you need!

- No way…

- Yes way. I have a military calling, just couldn't ignore it any longer!

- General, are you the one to be blamed?

- Actually, no.

- 'Kay then. Good for you, Bolin!

- Wait, what if it **was** I to be blamed?

- Then I'd scold the hell out of you.

- Wha.. Why?

- Probably because she feels the need to drag you into **lots** of arguments lately, general.

- Spending some time in an equalist barn binded together can, indeed, erase some boundries, but I don't see how it allows you to announce the news before the official recruitment, Bolin.

- Whoops, forgot 'bout that. Anyway, I'll leave you two to digest the news.

- See you later, Bo!

- Erm, Korra..

- Yes, general?

- Would you, please, stop that.

- What?

- I was hoping you wouldn't call me 'general' here. It's not a formal occasion anyway.

- But you're in your uniform.

- Yes.

- And that was definitely the act of subordination I saw moments back with Bolin.

- Yes, but..

- Problem?

- I didn't tell Bolin to stop calling me general, did I?

- So it's only me then. I'm so flattered.

- Korra..

- **General**?

- You just like to infuriate me, don't you?

- No, I **love** it. Honestly, the look on your face when I say 'general'..

- Well then, Avatar.

- Huh?

- Have you finished with all the bending restoration in Republic City, Avatar?

- Well..

- I heard some of the bending elite invited you to the series of celebrations this month. Which you're most likely to decline.

- Why am I?

- You're not the party person, Avatar, not any more, at least. I can see why you would chicken out if I'm being honest.

- Chicken out? I never..

- If I recall correctly, your latest speech was interrupted with that firebending friend of yours..

- Stop.

- .. drugging you out of the scene quite violently after you suggested..

- Stop right there!

- .. to bring much more fun to the evening. Which you did. It was impressive!

- Oh Tui and La..

- You're blushing so lovely, Avatar Korra. I'm sure you don't really remember much about that evening, that's why I'm so keen to deliver the missing information to you.

- You have no honor, general..

- Now why would you say that?

- ..None at all.

- Debatable. But, still. Your firebending friend..

- His name is Mako!

- Uh-huh. So, after he realized the reason for your.. uhm, **eccentric **behavior, it was impossible to hold him back when he rushed to that waterbending friend of yours..

- His name is Tahno. And he's **not my friend**!

- Believe me, I can see why.. So, it was a big fight involved. It was actually very amusing.

- Ugh..

- I'm not sure who you were supporting by shouting 'Go get him!' from the rooftop of the estate. How did you climbed that roof in the first place?.. And then I had to interfere. As much as it **was** amusing watching you having fun at the presumably **boring** celebration, I soon realized that you were in no condition to stay on the rooftop without falling off eventually. Since all of the guests were preoccupied with the fight, it was my duty to accompany you to the safe destination. It wasn't easy I must tell. I almost regretted being so noble around you, for you had absolutely no intention to leave the party yet. It was obviously indicated by the number of clumsy attacks, with no bending, thankfully. Somehow I managed to get you off the roof and finally, the amount of whatever that waterbender drugged you with began to knock you unconscious. I carried you to the restroom with no one noticing, thankfully. You kept mumbling something in that hazy state of yours. I assume you were having a dream of sorts.. Drug-induced fantasy? I don't know, but then you called my name so softly, it was almost a whisper, and..

- Iroh..

- Just like that, in fact. Almost a whisper, but I heard it anyway..

- Iroh, please..

- Maybe there was a 'please' too, not sure about that.. I had to lean closer to hear whatever you were going to say next.. Or should I say moan? Are you blushing again, Avatar? No need to look away, I won't continue. Obviously, you remember **that** part of the evening.

- You.. You!

- Yes?

- Oh **forget** it!

- Well, I can't. Not that I wanted to.

- This is so embarrassing..

- Korra..

- Just leave me alone.

- Look at me. Now, that's better. Your cheeks look like they're gonna firebend at any moment. No, stop! I'm not laughing at you, Korra.

- Oh really?

- Why would I? I'm glad you remember that part of the evening. It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't, though.

- Because it wouldn't be so embarrassing?

- Because now I have enough opportunities to do something you **will** remember.

- Iroh..

- That's more like it. No general.

- No Avatar.

- Deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3. New character appears and helps Iroh out!  
**

* * *

**Conversation 3. Sulky one.**

- Kid, are you gonna sit here and sulk all by yourself?

- Bumi?

- Right, _the mask_. Why aren't you wearing any? Oo-kay, don't tell me. Here, let's have a drink.

- Thanks.

- Cheers. So, having fun, are we?

- Are we?

- Heh. You know how many Avatar Days I've witnessed? Thinking 'bout it, I've probably worn all the masks existing. Still, it's as thrilling as ever. Here, another drink.. You can tell my favourite is Kyoshi.

- It becomes you.

- Don't press it, kid. Anyways, to why. That woman was one of a kind. That temper of hers. Mmpf. I wish a was born a coupla hundreds years earlier..

- You wouldn't stand a chance.

- Being an arrogant charmer as I am? Huh, you're kidding, _right_?

- Aang was pretty scared of her attitude.

- Well, my dad was pretty scared of any woman except my mom. Must be the monk's thing..

- Hm.

- _Thank Agni_, we're not the monks!

- Hm.

- No comment, huh? Oh look, that's miss Sato over there. I wonder if she's heading our way.. Hey, kid, where are you going?

- I… just. I'm not in the mood.

- Don't dishonor me, kid. Ah, miss Sato! Hello, Sunshine.

- Commander Bumi, nice to see you! General.

- Good evening.

- '_Good evening_' my ass..

- **Bumi**!

- I'm sorry for this kid over here. He's obviously '_not in the mood'_. I must say, you look fabulous, Sunshine, as always. Is it your company's logo?

- Thank you, it is. The show starts in fifteen minutes, by the way. Just a reminder. You might wanna join the others on the roof for the better view.

- A beauty and a pilot! My, oh my! We're looking forward to it! Are we, kid?

- Yes.

- Okay then, see you two!

- See ya!. Well, it seems I don't have a chance with our miss Sunshine..

- What are you talking about?

- Those _goo-goo_ eyes she made at you..

- I've had enough of it!

- Sit down and have another drink. And listen carefully, kid. There are many amazing women around, there were and always will be. Trust me, I know. It's only natural to be carried away once in a while. But after that.. What matters? What really matters, is the one in your **thoughts**, not in your sight.

- Bumi..

- Don't look so surprised. You know I'm a wise dude. So, who's in your thoughts? That's a rhetorical question, by the way. She's on the roof with that firebender. Another drink before you go and get her.

- Bumi..

- Move it. Last I checked, she looked as miserable as you do now. Youngsters these days, eh.

- Thank you, Bumi!

- Don't mention it, kid.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really anxious about the whole Bumi-Iroh interaction. I hope you could read between the lines. Bumi's obviously a ladies' man, but he has a certain someone in his thoughts... Probably, Iroh's mother? Iroh might feel attraction towards a fabulous someone and might feel guilty about it. Thank Agni there's Bumi to clear everything up.  
**

**I adore Asami Sato, btw. That's why she's leading the air-show for the Avatar Day. Little more technology, little less bending, ya know?  
**

**R&R are always appreciated :)  
**


End file.
